


Sadomasochism/施虐受虐狂

by yukayuyu



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Violence, Weird Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukayuyu/pseuds/yukayuyu
Summary: 锤歌不逆，卡尔萨斯铁右位x短篇合集什么的重度ooc注意，配cp已经很ooc了，我很抱歉会有车，但还在填坑，我懒狗
Relationships: Thresh/Karthus（league of legends）
Kudos: 1





	Sadomasochism/施虐受虐狂

任谁也无法想象到两具尸骸缠绵的样子。

  
些许找回了点活着的感觉，锤石坐在一边，高潮已然消退，交合过的灵魂的气息正在慢慢淡去，衣衫凌乱的卡尔萨斯躺在床上，用手背遮掩住双眼，就像是在庆幸这场折磨总算结束了。  
那甚至说不上是床，只是能勉强充当他们伸展筋骨的垫子。

  
“巫妖，你还好吗？”

  
他似乎早该确认床边人的状况，适当地给予一句安慰，但明显卡尔萨斯根本不在乎锤石虚伪的关心。他翻了个身，无视还坐在身边的狱长。

  
“别告诉我你从来没有乐在其中。”

  
“滚......”无力又沙哑的声音从嗓子里拼命地呻吟出，就在不久前，来自锤石那身魂火的热烈的亲吻已经成功灼烧到了他脆弱的歌喉，想必一时半会儿也极难恢复原样。

  
锤石俯下身，齿骨在卡尔萨斯裸露的皮肤上摩挲着，突如其来的亲热让卡尔萨斯本能性地抗拒起来，但很快又被锤石给压制住。

  
如果他的喉咙还完好无损的话，这时候一定会扫兴地说出句用情欲唤醒一具尸骸真是可笑。

  
“可不是谁都像你那么无趣又固执，不懂得享受和珍惜。”

  
锤石自顾自地念叨着，卡尔萨斯依旧感觉得到那铭刻于心中的刺骨的痛楚，典狱长自以为舒适的调情在他看来难耐至极。

  
“每一个灵魂我都了如指掌，包括你，卡尔萨斯，你的高傲，你的丑态，我尽收眼底。”

  
卡尔萨斯可以想象到的是只要锤石愿意，他就会不厌其烦地去揭开他华丽的护甲，羞辱着已经与卑微弱小的灵魂并无二致的死亡颂唱者。

  
一个浅显的吻落于薄弱的胸骨，他的手臂环着卡尔萨斯的腰，抚摸着瘦削的腹部，仿佛是向怀中的羔羊展示他难得一见的怜悯，急切地想要证明未能来得及摆上台的温柔。可那被撕裂的外皮还安分地挂在胸腔上，他就像事不关己似地安抚着已经残破不堪的身躯。

  
“让我休息。”卡尔萨斯的嗓子似乎有了好转，但他也不能说出太多话，这对于平日里总会长篇大论的巫妖来说真是不幸。锤石自然是很满意这个结果，他喜欢卡尔萨斯的歌声，但即便是再好的音色搭配冗长的话语也会使人产生厌恶。

  
“还早得很。至少现在，我想慢慢欣赏你这幅狼狈的样子。”

  
“都拜你所赐。”

  
“所以呢？”

  
锤石将那轻轻掩饰下半身的碎片扯下，再一次难以言喻的欲望涌上心头，典狱长毫不犹豫地向犯人施以崭新的惩罚与恩赐。

  
“不可否认，你已经记住我了。”

  
卡尔萨斯用尽全力抓住锤石的手臂，亡者的身体也许遗忘了痛觉，但绝不会无视被践踏的耻辱感。他没法对锤石做什么，锤石比他更善于使用能令人屈服的法术，不值一提的挣扎助长着加害者的折磨欲，罪魁祸首享用着属于自己的美餐。

  
“你根本不会...”

  
卡尔萨斯忍耐着，仅有的尊严不允许他就此堕落。

  
可锤石的冥火又一次攻破了仅有的好不容易复苏的防线，肆意地蹂躏着卡尔萨斯的身子，侵蚀着孤傲的幽蓝色魂火，然后与之再次相互交融在了一起。

  
“这正是我想要的。”


End file.
